


Meet the Girlfriend

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Mutism, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Reformed Criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Yang introduces her team to her girlfriend--reformed terrorist Neo Politan.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Neo Politan
Kudos: 34
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Meet the Girlfriend

"So," Ruby said with a snicker. "When do we get to meet her?"

Yang frowned. "Meet who?"

"The person sending you all the chocolates?" Blake offered, raising an eyebrow. "The person that, if I had to guess, you're dating?"

"Yeah," Weiss said with a nod. "When do we get to meet him?"

Yang opened her mouth, then closed it as Ruby started snickering. 

"What did I say?" Weiss asked, confused. 

"I'll see if she's comfortable meeting all of you," Yang said slowly. 

Ruby burst out laughing. Weiss blinked, then blushed. "Oh...I'm sorry...I..."

"You didn't do anything," Yang laughed. "I'll talk to her."

"So...my team..." Yang began slowly. "Wants to meet you."

Neo looked up in alarm. They sat, cuddling together on a bench in town square, stars and the moon shining overhead. 

"I mean, we're going to have to tell them eventually," Yang continued. "Either that or break it off, Neo. And waiting till a wedding day kind of seems like a jerk move, there."

Neo nodded slowly, still looking uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong?" Yang asked. Neo pulled out her scroll and sent a text to Yang. 

_They won't like me._

"That's not--actually, wait a second." Yang grimaced. "I'm sure they'll warm up to you."

 _They won't trust me,_ Neo texted. 

"But they trust me," Yang said, grasping Neo's hand firmly. She kissed Neo. Neo smiled, but it faded. "They'll trust that I trust you," Yang said quietly. "They'll be hesitant, at first, like I was. But I know they'll like you."

Yang knocked politely on the door to their room. The meeting had been set up two days in advance, the night Yang had convinced Neo to introduce herself. Neo had debated whether or not to buy a thing of chocolates, but had, in the end, declined. Nothing fancy, they'd decided. 

Frantic talking issued for a moment. Then, Ruby called out, "Come in!"

Yang opened the door. 

"Nice to meet you..." Ruby trailed off. 

There was a long silence. 

"This is my girlfriend," Yang introduced. "Neo Politan. Say hi."

Neo waved, smiling shyly. 

"Uh--Yang?" Blake said. "She was with Torchwick."

"That's in the past," Yang said. "She's good now."

Neo nodded vigorously. 

"Well...nice to meet you, Neo." Weiss extended a hand. 

Neo beamed up at Yang, then shook Weiss's hand. _So far, so good,_ Yang thought. Blake and Weiss were understandably hesitant, but they trusted Yang. 

"Um, sis, can we talk for a second?" Ruby said hesitantly. 

"Sure..." Yang stepped outside the room, Ruby following. 

"What's up, baby sis?" Yang asked. 

"Yang, are you...sure about this?"

Yang blinked. "Yeah. I am. She's good now. I trust her."

"But Yang...she tried to _kill_ you."

"The past is the past."

"This past tried to murder you!" Ruby cried. 

Yang put a calming hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" Ruby stepped away, arms folded, visibly upset in a way Yang had seldom seen her. "Yang, I--I could have lost you. I don't want to lose you, Yang. Not like I lost..."

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby. "You're not going to lose me. Now or ever."

"But I almost did," Ruby whispered. 

"Did you?" Yang asked, smiling. 

Ruby thought for a long moment, then pulled herself free of Yang's hug. She walked back into the room, then pointed at Neo aggressively. "Alright. But if you hurt her...then you better hope the gods have mercy, _because I won't._ "

Yang flinched, as did Neo, but the latter just nodded slowly. Ruby took a deep breath, then smiled. "Okay then! Nice to meet you, Neo Politan!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after 'Silent and Cute'(Copy and paste the website address below). I felt like continuing it a bit, and I may do that for some of the other ships I've covered--I also felt it would be really cool if Ruby was the one worrying over Yang, instead of Yang over Ruby.  
> As always, if there is a ship you'd like to see me cover, feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Shipping/works/22298386


End file.
